disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Caribbean Beach
Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort is a resort which is located in the Walt Disney World Resort. It is located in the Epcot area of Walt Disney World, close to the water park Typhoon Lagoon, and is classified as a moderately priced resort. The resort started operating on October 1, 1988 and is owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. It is themed to the beach, island foods, and bright colors. Tropical locales are celebrated here, from the legacy of colonial forts and architecture to lively markets, exotic birds, and sand beaches. Resort The Caribbean Beach Resort is designed with a Caribbean theme. Guests stay in one of the small buildings that encircle Barefoot Bay, a 45-acre (180,000 m2) lake. Buildings are grouped into one of six villages, with shared resources, each named after an island in the Caribbean: Martinique, Barbados, Jamaica, Aruba, Trinidad North, and Trinidad South. Resort facilities are located at Old Port Royale, a building that contains restaurants, a food court, arcade, and two gift shops. The shores of the bay feature beaches, hammocks, and other activities, such as beach volleyball. The resort also features various water sports at the marina, where resort guests can rent various watercraft, such as paddle boats and speed boats, by the half-hour. Each village has its own swimming pool and some also have their own playgrounds. When the resort first opened it was considered a deluxe resort. Disney thought it looked small compared to the other deluxe-class resorts. In 1990 Disney transferred the resort to its moderate category. Rooms Most rooms have two double beds, a table and two chairs, a wardrobe, a telephone, a hair dryer, a bathroom with a shower and bath and a toilet, double sinks outside the bathroom, a safe, a mini-fridge, a chest for shoes, and a television. The rooms are decorated in a Caribbean style with pastel tones, and each island village has slightly different themes.. In 2008, Disney began work redesigning several hundred of the rooms to a'' Finding Nemo theme. In January 2009, Disney refurbished 384 rooms in the Trinidad South village. These rooms have a pirate theme. When reserving a room, there are three room view options. Standard view is generally of a courtyard or parking lot, while water view is a view of one of the pools, beaches, or Barefoot Bay. Preferred rooms are closest to the Old Port Royale services, while offering either a water view or courtyard/parking lot view, and are located in the villages of Martinique and Trinidad North. Dining *Shutter's at Old Port Royale *Old Port Royale Food Court *Banana Cabana Recreation *'Pools''' - Six heated pools are located throughout the island villages. The Old Port Royale pool features waterfalls, water slides, and shooting cannons, and is the resort's feature pool. *'Beaches' - Several beaches are located around the resort for relaxation and for children to play in the sand. *'Goombay Games Arcade' - High-tech game room with a variety of video and pinball games located in Old Port Royale. *'Carribean Cay' - A full acre playground located in the middle of Barefoot Bay with tropical birds. *'Playgrounds' - Playgrounds are located on the white-sand beaches of Barbados, Jamaica, and Trinidad. *'Marina '- Watercraft rentals such as pontoon boats, canopy boats, sailboat, pedal boats, and canoes are available on Barefoot Bay. *'Jogging Trail' - A 1.4 mile trail is located around Barefoot Bay. *'Volleyball Courts' - Volleyball courts are located throughout the villages on the beaches. *'Bike Rentals '- Bike and surrey rentals are available for rent along the island promenade. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Epcot Resort Area hotels Category:Moderate hotels